The Rebirth of Adam Torres
by phin33
Summary: This is a continuation of Adam's Choice and Post-Adam's Choice. This story will follow Adam after his gender reassignment surgery. Pairings: (AdamxBecky) and (AdamxBianca)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters

"Come on Adam just a couple more," Drew says trying to motivate Adam as he bench presses his last set. Adam finishes his last set and wants to rest but Drew isn't going to let him, "No rest bro you still have to do a set of squats."

Adam reluctantly walks over to squat machine, "Andrew you're killing me here."

"I know but you can't argue with results, I mean look at you," Adam looks at himself in the mirror and flexes his biceps and then looks at his six pack abs.

"Yeah, I do look pretty good, thanks to you. You are a miracle worker," he fist bumps Drew and then takes his place at the squat machine. He finishes his workout, "I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."

"You're body may have changed but you're still the same old Adam and as hungry as I am right now we need to shower." They walk to the men's locker room and at first when Drew had to undress in front of Adam he felt a little uncomfortable, but then he just got over it.

"I can't wait to get this stink off of me," Adam says already naked and wrapped in his towel walking to the shower stalls.

Drew can't help but be happy at how comfortable Adam is in his new body; it's a drastic change from how he was a year ago and he can't get over how tall Adam is, he now has to look up to his baby brother. _Too bad I can't take some medication to make me six three and make my voice just a little bit deeper. _Drew takes the shower stall next to Adam's, "baby bro, where did you want to go for lunch?"

"I heard there is this new surf and turf taco shop down by the pier," Adam says as he is rinsing his hair and body. He looks down at his new appendage and smiles, _I can't believe how natural it looks, hopefully it works just as good as it looks._

"Hurry up Adam, I'm starving," Drew wraps a towel around his lower half and walks to the gym locker he put his things in.

Adam turns off the shower and wraps a towel around him and walks to where Drew is at and he opens his locker. He takes out his boxer briefs and slips them on, he sees Drew looking at him, "Geez bro, take a picture it will last longer."

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare, it's just your beginning to look better than me. I really need to stop training you," they both laugh and finishing getting dressed. They walk out to Drew's car, "so you're buying lunch today?"

"No, I bought lunch the last two times we ate out," he turns on the radio and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ever since Adam recovered from his surgeries, he and Adam have been inseparable and have made some crazy memories together. They have been driving their parents crazy with all their shenanigans and each time their parents find out what they have done they would get in trouble, but Drew wouldn't have it any other way or trade the past couple of months for anything in the world. So he is pretty sure that Adam is laughing at their most recent adventure.

"I was just remembering how and why we got kicked out of the last gym we worked out at," Adam begins to laugh again.

"Let me tell you something, that old lady sure was stronger than she looked. I had a bruise the size of a softball on my back," Drew rubs his lower back where the old lady hit him with a medicine ball, remembering how he couldn't sit comfortably for a week.

"I guess she didn't appreciate you giving her a lap dance while singing 'if you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony'." Adam starts to get into another laughing fit but this time Drew can't help but join in.

"I had to do it, a dare's a dare and I refuse to be the first one to back out of a dare," he pulls into the full parking lot and gets lucky when he spots an empty parking space. He looks towards the taco shop and sees that there is a line out the door. "Wow, this place must be good. Are you sure you want to wait to eat here?"

"Andrew we found a parking spot and it probably won't take as long as you think it will to get our food," Adam gets out of the car and walks to the back of the line that is already moving. "You see Drew, the line is already moving," Adam looks to the front of the line praying to God to make this line move quickly.

Ten minutes go by and Drew starts to get impatient, "Come on baby bro let's go eat somewhere else."

"Everybody can I have your attention, is there a party of two waiting to be seated?" Adam and Drew notice that the people in front of them have more than two people with them so they both quickly raise their hands and walk to the front of the line.

"We are a party of two," the brothers say in unison.

"Okay follow me," the brown haired hostess leads the two boys to a seat at the bar. "Hopefully you don't mind a seat here at the bar."

"No it's no problem, we're just glad to be seated," Adam tells the hostess, who is now checking him out and of course Adam being the flirt that he is sends her a wink and a flirtatious smile.

"Your waitress Blaire will be here as soon as she can, you can see we are extremely busy so you're patience is greatly appreciated. Enjoy your lunch boys," she sends a smile Adam's way.

"And what might your name be?" Drew asks the hostess lifting one of his eyebrows trying to be sexy.

"Cassie," she deadpans, a little irritated with Drew for trying to flirt with her and she walks away.

"She was nice," Adam says smugly. _Finally Drew is feeling how I used to feel when girls were interested in him and not me._

"Shut up Adam," Drew begins to look through the menu to see what they have to drink here.

"Ah I remember the sting of rejection, just brush it off," Adam pats him on the shoulder still laughing at him. "But seriously don't feel bad and I told you to wear a muscle shirt like me," Adam flexes his biceps.

"That's it, I'm not working out with you anymore," they both laugh because Drew is always tell Adam he is never working out with him again but the next day he's in Adam's room dragging him to the gym. The waitress finally comes over to them and they both order their drinks and the 'World's Famous Shrimp Tacos'.

"Have you heard from anybody back in Toronto?" Adam asks out of the blue.

"Got an e-mail from Katie last week and she told me something interesting." Drew pauses while the waitress seats down their drinks. "Guess who's not graduating from lack of attendance?" he waits for Adam to start guessing but judging by his expression he knows he's not going to try and guess, so he continues. "Bianca, your ex-girlfriend or is Abbey your ex and Bianca's your ex-ex girlfriend?"

"When I talked to Eli last week he didn't tell me anything about Bianca not graduating let alone not going to school," Adam says ignoring Drew's question about who's his ex.

"Bro don't blame yourself for Bianca, people make their own decisions and have to deal with the consequences," Adam is looking at Drew in disbelief. "What, I can say smart and insightful things every once in a while."

"You're right; I shouldn't be worried about Bianca. We need to figure out what we're going to do for fun together before you go off to the University of Toronto," Drew got his acceptance letter from the university at the end of March and Mama Torres was both happy and sad that her baby is going to move away, she even joked about moving back to their old house in Toronto just to be close to Drew.

Drew wants to do something that they haven't done even though they have been in Miami for a year and then it hits him, "Surfing, we have been here for a year and haven't even tried to learn how to surf."

The waitress comes with their food and both boys thank her, "sounds like fun and they give cheap lessons for locals. We should go today, the day is young and what else are we going to do today?"

The boys finish their lunch and decided to split the bill and tip, they make their way to Drew's car and see that there still is a long line of people at the door. They both shake their heads because the tacos were not even that good. They know a place where the shrimp tacos are incredible, a place away from the tourist.

They pull into their driveway and walk through the front door, "boys?" they hear their mom call from the kitchen.

"Hey Mama, just a little warning, the new surf and turf place is not as good as Karina's seafood place." Adam tells Mrs. Torres giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's good to know, so what are you plans for today?" she continues to prepare the food that she will be making for dinner.

"Andrew and I will be going to the beach and taking surfing lessons," he quickly takes a carrot that Mama Torres just cut and pops it into his mouth.

"Just be back for dinner your father and I have some important news," Adam is about to get another carrot but she slaps his hand away. He laughs and runs upstairs to get dressed.

"So Mama, what's the important news? Wait, are you pregnant?" Mrs. Torres gives Drew a glare making him run upstairs laughing.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"You guys did great out there," the surf instructor tells the two brothers.

"Thanks, you are a good teacher and I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow. I didn't think surfing was so much of a workout," Adam takes off his surf shirt and feels eyes on him. He looks around and finally looks up at the lifeguard tower and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She has strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and she has an amazing body, so Adam walks over to her to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Adam Torres," he tells her looking up at her from the lifeguard tower.

"I'm Becky Baker," she makes her way down to Adam and she sticks her hand and he shakes it gently.

"Wow, you have a beautiful smile," he blushes not meaning to say that out loud. He is supposed to play it cool and confident, but Becky makes him nervous and he hasn't felt this nervous since Abbey.

"Thank you," she says shyly looking at the ground.

Adam's smile widens, he can't believe how cute she is, _wow she has such a sweet voice, a nice body, perfect boobs, full lips, amazingly beautiful blue eyes, the perfect girl physically for me. Hopefully her personality matches the outside,_ "So how long have you been a lifeguard?"

"This is my second year as a voluntary junior lifeguard for my church," she answers him proudly.

"That's so cool, maybe I should volunteer next summer," Adam says smiling.

"You know there's still time for you to join, there is lifeguard training Mondays and Wednesdays at two o'clock in the afternoon. I mean of course it's in the afternoon because why would it be at two in the morning," she rambles on.

"Becky that sounds like fun, I'll be there. Is there any chance you'll be there too?" He isn't that interested in becoming a lifeguard but if that means he gets to spend time with this beautiful girl he's going to do it.

"Yes, I help with the training program, so I hope I'll see you there?" she looks over Adam's shoulder and sees Drew looking at them. "I think your friend is getting impatient, I'll see you Monday?"

"That's my older brother Drew and yes you will see me Monday at two, it was nice meeting you." He shakes her hand again.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too, bye Adam," she brings him into a hug and he quickly returns the hug.

"Bye Becky Baker," he walks away with the biggest smile Drew has ever seen.

"So I'm guessing it went well with your lifeguard," Drew wraps his arm around Adam's shoulders and they begin to walk towards the beach showers to rinse off the excess sand that has accumulated on the bodies. Drew pushes the button to turn on his shower and he pulls hem of his swim shorts away from his body and looks down. "Man, I think I collected all the sand in my shorts," he sticks his hand into his shorts and tries washing the sand from between his legs and he looks over at Adam who is doing the same.

They finish up and dry off, Drew looks at his phone and notices that it's already three, "Adam, dinners in two hours, is there anything else you want to do?"

"No, we've been going all day. I say we go home shower and play some video games until dinner," they make their way home and pull into the driveway. Adam is the first to walk in. "Mom we're home and I'm going to use your shower." He doesn't wait for a response he just runs up stairs gets a fresh towel and makes his way to the shower.

After the boys shower they meet up in the game room and Drew lets Adam pick the game. "So you want to lose to me in Madden? You should have picked something else, like this lame ass tennis game Mom bought us," Drew says picking up virtual tennis and throwing it at Adam.

"Whatever, you barely beat me," he throws the tennis game back at Drew hitting him on the head.

Mama Torres walks into the game room, "No playing play-box thing today, your rooms are a mess. Clean your rooms and then you can play."

"Mom can we just play one half and then go clean our rooms," Mama Torres looks at her sons, who are currently giving her the puppy dog look she can't seem to resist.

"Fine, half a game and then you clean your rooms," she walks back downstairs while the boys start to play their game.

"Baby bro you're going down," they begin to play and the game is going back and forth, Drew picked the Washington Redskins and Adam picked the Dallas Cowboys. It's halftime and the score is 28-14, Drew is in the lead and celebrating his impending victory he places his controller on the coffee table.

"Let's keep playing, mom will never know," Adam says handing Drew his controller.

Drew takes the controller happily, he figures why not he's winning anyway. It's now the fourth quarter with a ten seconds to go, it has been a defensive second half. Somehow Adam has caught up and is on the twenty five yard line, in striking distance to tie the game with a field goal. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to tie the game or go for the win?" Knowing how Adam is he knows what he's going to do, he's going to try and win.

To Drew's surprise Adam's team goes into a field goal formation, "what, I'm at the twenty five yard line there is no way I'm gonna be able to throw for a touchdown right now." Adam hikes the ball and to Drew's surprise the holder takes a three step drop and lets the ball sail to Austin Miles who is running a fade and there isn't a defensive player around him. He easily catches the ball for the touchdown with no time left on the clock.

"Booya, Adam Torres comes from behind and comes away the victor. In your face Andrew," Adam starts to do a victory dance around the game room.

"Boys I'm checking your rooms in ten," Mama Torres yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Crap, we better hurry. How about this if you finish cleaning your room first you come and help me and vise versa." Drew says fast and walking out the door before Adam even has a chance to respond.

Exactly ten minutes later Audra is walking up the stairs to check on Adam and Drew's cleaning progress. She decides to check on Drew first, she opens the door to find him in his closet hanging up the last of his clean shirts. "Dinner's ready, wash your hands," she walks to Adam's room and opens it. "Adam Torres, what have you've been doing this whole time," she looks around his room and sees Adam lying down in front of a big lump in the middle of his bed.

"I've been cleaning, there is nothing on the floor and all my clothes are put away," he tells his mom acting as if there isn't a big pile of clothes hiding behind him.

"Adam get off the bed," she places her hands on her hips and gives him 'the look'. He hesitantly gets off and Audra pulls back the comforter revealing all the things that are hidden underneath and it isn't just clothes. "Adam…" she looks at him wondering what the best punishment will be, "you are coming to church with me on Sunday."

"But Mom church isn't really my thing, they really don't approve of transgendered people," he begins to really clean his room.

"Adam this church is different, they believe in the motto: Love is love. I would never go to a church that wouldn't accept you, you should know that," she begins to help him clean up. "So like I said you will be accompanying me and your father to church on Sunday. Come on, dinner's ready you can clean this up after dinner and I mean really clean not just hiding all your things."

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice in the matter," he says walking away and to the kitchen.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"So Mom what is the important news you wanted to tell us," Drew asks as his mom brings out the dessert, apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

"Well, you know you're off to the University of Toronto which is 1532 miles away from here and away from your family." Audra looks at her husband Omar and nods for him to continue where she has left off.

"What your mom is trying to say is, is that we are not ready for you to be off on your own. I asked my old firm if I could get my old job back and they decided to add me on as a partner and that's not all…the realtor called and we are officially the owners of our old house," he looks at his sons and they are both in utter disbelief.

"Boys say something, Drew what do think about us moving closer to you? This move will save us a lot of money," Drew just nods his head in response, still not verbalizing what is going on in his head. She looks at Adam who now has an emotionless expression written on his face, "Adam, what are your thoughts on us moving back home?"

"When are we moving back?" Adam asks still not showing any emotions. He much rather prefer to stay her in Miami than to go back to the drama that is Degrassi. So he has decided to just go with it, it's not like he can do or say anything to change his parent's minds.

"At the end of summer, two weeks before school starts at Degrassi and three weeks before Drew starts university," Audra begins to worry about Adam, he seems too calm for her liking. She was expecting some kind of protest or storm off to his room, but instead all she has is a robot sitting in front of her.

"And look at it this way baby bro, you get to show off the new you to everybody," Drew says trying to find the positive in this situation.

"Yeah, I guess," Adam picks up his glass and raises it, "here's to the Torres family moving back to Toronto." Bianca comes to mind, she isn't graduating this year so she will still be at Degrassi and then another person comes to mind, Abbey. _Yup back to the Degrassi drama, hurray for me._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

Sorry for all the spelling and especially the grammar mistakes.

Sorry I haven't posted my new story sooner. So I have decided to post two chapters today.

I have been working more hours at work to pay for the Neon Lights Tour tickets my little niece just had to get or else she would die (she's only 7 and she is already so dramatic). Plus she said she needed the Fifth Harmony VIP Package to do the meet and greet, she used the "I never ask you for anything Uncle Phinn" line on me and it worked like a charm. How could i say no to something like that, but now I'm literally paying the price to spoil my niece.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go to church, mom I hate this monkey suit," he tugs at his dress shirt and khaki pants, _I look ridiculous_, he thinks looking into his mirror.

"Sweetheart you look amazing, very handsome," Audra fixes Adam's hair and he tries to move out of her reach. She gives him a disapproving look, "come on let's go, you're going to have fun."

"Really Mom, fun at church," he rolls his eyes and walks past her and makes his way to his dad who is waiting for them in the car ready to go. He gets in and looks at his dad, "Mom just tried to lie to me about how church is going to be fun."

"It's actually not that bad," Omar shrugs his shoulders.

"Not you too dad," Adam sinks into the seat and lets out a breath and closes his eyes.

Omar honks his horn, "where is your mother?"

Audra comes out of the house running, "sorry I had to give Drew some instruction on what I want him to do while we are gone."She buckles her seat belt and looks at Adam and he quickly puts on his seat belt.

Ten minutes later they drive into the church's parking lot, "oh joy, I'm gonna have so much fun," Adam says sarcastically as he exits the car.

"Well then maybe next time instead of playing your play-box, you'll do what I ask you to do," Audra whisper shouts at Adam.

The Torres' walk into the church and sit in the third row on the right side. Adam slumps in his seat and Audra hits him on the arm, "ouch Mom that's called child abuse."

"Oh stop exaggerating I barely even touched you," Audra looks to her husband for help. "Tell your son to stop being so difficult."

"Adam stop being so difficult," Omar says in a monotone voice.

Adam chuckles quietly, "Adam, stop giggling," Audra once again hits his arm.

"Mom guys don't giggle, they chuckle," he says correcting his mom. He turns his head and looks at the people who are walking into the church and making their way down the aisle. "No way," Adam can't believe his luck, walking down the aisle is none other than Becky Baker herself. They make eye contact and Becky waves and smiles shyly at Adam as she is walking by. Becky takes a seat in the second row on the left side. Adam now has a clear view of Becky, _I would have come to church a lot sooner if I knew how beautiful the view was going to be._

"Adam Torres, stop staring, church is not the place to look for a date," Audra scolds Adam.

Throughout the church service Adam would chance glances at Becky and every once in a while he would see Becky staring back at him and they would smile shyly at each other. Mama Torres had to pinch Adam every time she would catch Adam staring at the strawberry blonde girl.

After the service Adam follows Becky outside, "so your dad's a Reverend?"

"Hey Adam and to answer your question, yes my dad is a Reverend. I didn't know that you are Mr. and Mrs. Torres' son, how come you haven't come to church services before?" They begin walking down the steps of the church and to a shady tree since they sun is already in full effect.

"Um, usually I use Sunday's to workout. Plus me and most churches don't really see eye to eye," Adam looks past Becky's shoulders and see a fairly good looking guy staring down Adam.

"Because you are transgender male," Becky asks. When her father first started to perform services for this church, Mr. and Mrs. Torres came to him and asked what his position is on gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgender people becoming members of the church because her son is transgender.

"That is exactly why, wait did my mom and dad tell the whole congregation that I'm a transgender male?" Adam shakes his head and lets out a laugh because it sounds like something his mom would do and surprisingly he isn't mad or irritated at her for telling people.

"Kind of, she asked my dad his position on members of the LGBTQ being members of the church," she takes in Adam's features and she would have never guessed he is a transgender male.

"What was his answer, I mean obviously it was what my mom wanted to hear, but I want to know exactly what he said," he once again looks behind Becky and the guy is still glaring at Adam, but he decides to ignore him.

"He told them that God is about love and is accepting of all his children as long as it isn't harming others or themselves. Basically love is love and only God can judge people and we have no right to judge people because of who they love or who they are." She finishes and notices that Adam is staring at somebody behind her, "Who are you looking at?"

"That guy with the surfer hair cut, he has been looking over here ever since we came out to talk," she looks at the guy Adam is describing and knows exactly who he is talking about.

"Oh that's my friend Todd, he's a volunteer lifeguard with me. That reminds me, are you still going to train to be a lifeguard?" she asks Adam hoping to be able to spend more time with him.

"No because it turns out we will be moving at the end of summer," he sees the disappointment on her face and regrets telling her he isn't going to train with her. "But I was hoping we can still hang out together sometime."

"Like on a date?" she asks cheerfully.

"Yes, but only if you want to," he gives her the charming Torres smile, the one that make most girls swoon.

"I would love that, but first you have to meet my parents and they will want to have you over for dinner," Having a boy over before she can date them has always been a rule in her house and most of the time the boys get intimidated by her father being a Reverend and the boy usually cancels their date never calling her again.

"Okay, I'm usually really good at impressing parental units," he looks at Todd again. "Maybe we should go back to your friend because if looks could kill I would be dead a thousand times." They begin to walk towards an irritated Todd; they reach him, "so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah I'll call you and tell you when you should come over for dinner," she hands him her phone. "Here you can put your number in my phone." He takes her phone and calls his phone so he can have her number as well.

"Smile so I can take a picture of you for my contact picture," she smiles a big smile as he takes the picture.

"Okay now it's your turn," Adam smirks into the camera. "Come on Adam smile please," she begs.

"Fine," he sees her smile which in turn makes him smile in return and she quickly takes the picture.

"See it wasn't that hard, you are just being difficult," she puts her phone back into her purse.

"You know you're the second person to tell me that today?" Adam sees his parents come out of the church.

"Well then Mr. Torres maybe you should stop being difficult and then people will stop telling you how difficult you're being," Becky says flirting a little, before Adam can say anything in return his mom calls out to him.

"Adam, are you ready to go," she walks towards Adam. "Hi Becky, how are you today? Is Adam bothering you?"

"I'm doing great thanks for asking. How about yourself?" she asks being polite.

"I would be doing fine if a certain son of mine actually listened to me," she gives Adam a pointed look and his response is to roll his eyes at her.

"Adam, stop rolling your eyes at your mom and to answer the other question you asked, no Adam is not bothering me. He is being the perfect gentleman," she says smiling at Adam. Audra knows that look in Becky's eyes and knows Becky is beginning to develop feelings for her son.

"Okay how much is my son paying you to say these things because I know Adam and perfect gentleman is not one of them," Omar walks up behind his wife and places his hand on her back.

"Hello Becky," he greets and Becky smiles and says hello to him as well. Omar looks at Adam and Audra, "Are you two ready to go? I'm ready for some breakfast and if I know Adam, I bet he's hungry too."

"Oh you know it," Adam high fives his dad and Becky and Mrs. Torres give each other a look 'boys' they both think.

Both Adam's parents say their goodbyes to Becky, "five minutes," Omar whispers into Adam's ear.

"So I guess I'll text you later on today?" Adam asks Becky hopefully.

"Yeah, I would love that. You better go you don't want to keep your parents waiting," Becky hugs Adam who doesn't hesitant to return it, he says goodbye and runs to the car.

Todd silently watches as Adam runs off to his parents' car. _Who does this Adam guy think he is? I have been trying to become more than friends with Becky for years. Becky thinks he's so perfect and can do no wrong. Not to mentions the way she laughs at his jokes, it makes me sick to my stomach. I have to do something to make her see that he isn't as perfect as he seems._

He starts to think of ways he can get information on Adam's past and how he used to be before coming to Florida and then it hits him,_ FaceRange!_

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Adam: Hey beautiful**

**Becky: Oh, compliments so early in the morning, what did I ever do to deserve such wonderful treatment?**

**Adam: Well, someone as beautiful as you should be told how beautiful they are everyday**

**Adam: And trust me when I tell you, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen**

**Becky: That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever told me. **

**Adam: I only say what's true**

**Becky: Careful Adam, you're going to get me used to being complimented all the time and I'm going to start expecting it**

**Adam: That okay with me if it's okay with you**

**Becky: It is definitely okay with me**

**Adam: So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow? That is if you don't have anything else planned and if you do we can go out some other time.**

**Becky: I would love to go out on a date with you!**

**Becky: I was wondering when you were going to ask me**

**Adam: I needed to build up the courage to ask someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you**

**Becky: You really know how to sweet talk a girl**

**Adam: You make it easy**

**Adam: So how about I pick you up at two?**

**Becky: That sounds perfect, I can't wait**

**Adam: I'll talk to you later**

**Becky: Bye Adam**

Adam sets his phone down on his night stand and starts to think of ideas of what to do with Becky on their date tomorrow. _It has to be perfect, a girl like Becky deserves to be treated like a queen. Think Adam, think…how about bowling? Nah, well maybe... That seems like it can be fun but a delicate girl like Becky needs something girly to do. Man this was a lot easier with Bianca, she is simple and would be happy with a McDonald's meal._

Adam lies down on his bed placing his hands behind his head thinking about what kind of date to take Becky on and it hits him, _a picnic in the park, she'll love it, I know it._

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Todd walks into his room and takes a seat on the chair at his desk. He starts up his laptop with one destination and one goal on his mind, he is going on FaceRange to find out details about Adam's past. He takes out a piece of paper that has Adam's name and his former school on it. He signs into FaceRange and types in Adam's name and pulls up his profile, he looks through all his friends and spots a dark skinned boy who is wearing a Degrassi jacket in his profile picture. He clicks on the boy's picture, whose name is Dave Turner, he clicks on the add friend button and thinks about what to write in the message box.

_What can I say that will get this Dave guy to open up about Adam and his past? _He seats back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling and then an idea pops into his head.

_**Dave, you don't know me, my name is Todd and my sister is going out with somebody you probably know and went to school with. His name is Adam Torres and I was wondering what kind of guy he is, meaning is he the type of guy my sister should be dating? I will understand if you don't want to answer my questions because Adam is your friend, but I ask you to please let me know about him. I don't want my little sister to get her heart broken and before you ask, yes I know Adam is a transgender male.**_

Todd goes downstairs to get something to drink and when he sits back down at his desk he is surprised to see Dave has accepted his friend request and has already replied to his message. He rubs his hands together in anticipation of what Dave is going to tell him.

_**Message from Dave Turner: Hey Todd, yes I know Adam Torres and went to school with him. If you don't want your sister's heartbroken than you should keep her away from Adam. He was going out with a girl named Bianca, who you can also find here on FaceRange. Then a short while later he started dating a girl named Fiona and they broke up because Adam went on an overnight thing with his ex-girlfriend Bianca. Bianca and Adam then starting dating again, he cheated on Bianca the first time with a girl named Abbey. She took him back and for a little while everything was good and then Adam cheated on Bianca again with Abbey, the same girl he cheated on her with the first time. You know what they say once a cheater always a cheater so tell your sister to be careful. I hope this information helped.**_

_**Message from Todd: Thanks for the info, it really is a big help and I will keep my sister far away from Adam Torres.**_

_Yes this is what I was hoping for, now all I have to do is tell Becky about Adam's cheating ways. There is no way she is going to want to date Adam after I tell her._ He picks up his phone and dials Becky's number.

"Hello," he hears Becky say through the phone.

"Becky, I have something important that I think you should know about Adam," he tries to sound like he doesn't want to say what he is about to tell her, but he can't help the smile that appears on his face and right now he is thankful that he decided to call her instead of telling her face to face because then she would have known his true intentions.

"Todd, what is it, I hope it's not something bad," she begins to worry that maybe something bad has happened to Adam.

"I really don't know how to tell you or if I should because it's none of my business, but you are one of my best friends so I think you have a right to know." He pauses pretending that he needs to compose himself before telling her the news, "today I went on FaceRange and I exchanged messages with one of Adam's old friends and he told me something very disturbing about Adam's dating history. He told me Adam tends to date girls for a little while and then ends up cheating on them. He cheated on his ex-girlfriend twice and you know what they say once a cheater always a cheater."

Becky is silent and Todd begins to worry that she has hung up the phone so he looks at his phone's screen and it says the call is still connected, he decides to wait a minute more before continuing the conversation. "You know what Todd you're right; Adam's past is none of your business. You had no right to dig into Adam's past like that, what were you trying to accomplish by digging up dirt on Adam?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, the only reason I did it is because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt," he wasn't expecting her to get mad at him, he was expecting her to thank him for finding out about Adam.

"Thanks for your concern but you need to keep your nose out of my business from now on," Becky takes a breath before she says the next thing, "I think it would do us both some good to just end our friendship here, a clean break."

"Becky, I'm sorry I made a mistake," he pleads.

"I'm sorry too because we had a great friendship, goodbye Todd," Becky hangs up the phone not giving Todd a chance to speak.

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

_This can't be happening, Adam can't be a cheater, he is supposed to be a sweet gentleman._ She turns on her phone and clicks on Adam's name, she doesn't know what she is going to do about him. She really likes him and she was hoping that they could start something great. She dials his number and he answers on the second ring.

"Hey Becks, what's up?"

"Adam, I need you to be honest with me," she doesn't know if she wants to ask him about his past but she needs to know.

"Okay, I promise I will be completely honest with you," truth be told Adam suddenly gets nervous.

"Have you ever been unfaithful to any of your girlfriends?" she hopes that he laughs and tells her that she is being silly.

"Yes," he answers and is consumed with shame. Sure when he was cheating on Bianca he felt like the man and his ego was inflated but right now with all the thinking he has done over the year he realizes that he was just being a stupid boy and was hurting two amazing girls who didn't deserve to be hurt.

"I'm sorry Adam, I can't date someone who has been unfaithful for fear you might be unfaithful to me," she doesn't want to stay away from Adam but it is for her own good.

"Becky, I had a whole year to just think about all my mistakes and being unfaithful to my ex was and is one of my biggest regrets. I wasn't thinking when I cheated, I just gave into my temptation not caring about who I hurt, but now I know how wrong my actions were. Please believe me when I say that I have learned from my past mistakes, I have changed my ways and I am a better person." Adam can't believe this is happening, he never thought his past would catch up to him and bite him in the ass. How she found out about his past infidelities is beyond him and he wants to ask but doesn't want to push his luck with her, he doesn't want to make her madder than she already is.

"I'm sorry Adam, I want to believe you but…I can't. Goodbye Adam, I'll see you around," she hangs up the phone and lets the tears fall from her eyes freely. She can't believe she lost her best friend and her potential boyfriend all in the same day. She lies down on her bed and she cries herself to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Adam sits down in his desk chair and spins himself around a couple of time. _I'm not giving up on Becky I just have to find a way to prove to her I have changed for the better._ He spins himself around a couple more times and thinks about how he convinced Bianca to take a chance with him, _Bianca used to call me Casa Nova so maybe I can smooth talk Becky into giving me another chance. I am very good with words and can be very persuasive._

He decides to go to the beach tomorrow when Becky is on lifeguard duty. She won't be able to walk away from him, she'll have to listen to what he has to say. if she doesn't want to listen than he will bug her until she begs him to leave and then he will only leave if she agrees to go out on one date with him. With this new plan in place he goes downstairs and fixes himself a snack and looks for Drew and see if he wants a Madden rematch.

* * *

A/N: Just for the record I do not believe in the saying "once a cheater always a cheater", I believe people can learn from their mistakes and not make the same mistake twice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and I do not own 24 Hour Fitness

I have two more chapter done that i will post tomorrow, i need to get some sleep.

Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, English is not my strongest subject.

* * *

Adam wakes up feeling refreshed, he puts on some shorts and a muscle shirt and walks to the bathroom to do his morning routine. After he finishes he races downstairs and grabs a bagel.

"Adam, where's the fire?" Mama Torres calls out to Adam as she descends the stairs.

"Sorry Mom I have to go fix something with someone today," he kisses his mom on the cheek. "I'm borrowing the car for a little bit," he doesn't wait for her response he just gets the keys off the hook and heads out the door.

Adam parks his car in the free public parking lot and walks down to the beach. If he remembers correctly Becky is on duty at tower number three. He walks up to the tower that looks like a mini house and looks up and he can't see Becky from where he is standing. _She must be sitting inside the tower's room._ He walks up the ramp that leads up into the tower. He peeks in and he can see her sitting on a chair looking out into the ocean, he knocks on the wooden frame, "Hey Becks."

She looks at him in surprise, after their phone conversation yesterday she was not expecting to see him again, "Adam, what are you doing here?" Seeing him is making her decision not to be with him a little harder. His blue eyes seem to draw her in and make her heart flutter, making it hard to think clearly and rationally.

"I had to see you and prove to you that I have changed, all I'm asking for is one date to show you who I really am," he takes a step closer to her.

"I don't know," she looks at him unsure, half of her wants to say yes and half of her wants to say no.

"Before you answer, I just want you to know I am prepared to ask you out every day until you say yes," Adam tells her with a determined look on his face and in his eyes. He can tell she is still not sure about him, "what if I promise you an amazing romantic date?"

"Well since you put it that way, what kind of girl can resist romance?" she looks at Adam and smiles.

"So, is that a yes?" he asks her hopefully.

"One date and one date only and it better be as romantic as you say it will be," she pushes him gently towards the ramp. "Now go because I have to get back to watching the swimmers in the water."

Adam gets an idea, "how about I pick you up after work, I can go to the gym and work out for a bit until you're done."

She thinks about it for a little bit, "Okay sounds like a plan. What gym did you say you go to?" She wants to know because she has a plan, a way to test how much Adam has changed.

"Oh, it's the 24 Hour Fitness, you know the one right around the corner?" he backs away down the ramp still facing her.

"Yeah, I know the one you're talking about. I'll be off in two hours, did you still want to pick me up?"

"Yeah, that gives me plenty of time to get in a good workout," he waves goodbye and walks down the ramp and to his car.

When Adam is out of sight Becky turns on her phone and calls one of her best friends, a friend who owes her a huge favor.

"Hello," says the voice on the other end of the call.

"Hey Em, I need to ask you a huge favor that needs to be done right now, can you help me?" Becky doesn't know who else she can ask if Emily says she can't do the favor right now.

"Sure I can do it, I'm not busy today," Emily listens as Becky tells her what the favor is and she still can't believe people think Becky is this perfect innocent Christian girl. "Wow Becky, you know if it were anybody else asking me I would automatically say no, but since it's you and you are my bestie I'll do it. As a matter of fact I'm already on my way." Emily ends the call and changes into more appropriate clothes and heads out the door.

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Adam walks to the locker room feeling great after the amazing workout he just had, but throughout his workout there was a girl who followed him everywhere. She even made the excuse she needed a spotter for the squat machine, in which she used Adam's proximity to rub her ass against his crotch. After this incident he does everything to distance himself from this free love type of girl.

Now here he is almost to the freedom of the men's' locker room and from around the corner the same mysterious girl comes towards him. He groans internally, "hey sexy, you have been avoiding me." She walks closer to him and places her hand on his chest and starts drawing shapes with the tip of her index finger. She forcefully grabs his shirt and crashes their lips together and out of instinct Adam kisses her back. The mystery girl breaks from the kisses and drags Adam into the locker room and pushes him against one of the walls. She brings their lips together again and Adam flips their position, the mystery girl jumps up and wraps her legs around Adam's waist.

Adam can feel himself getting hard and he hears the girl moan in his ear. The moan jolts him out of whatever trance this girl has him under and he drops her down gently. "Look you're a very pretty girl, but I can't do this. Maybe the old me would have but I'm not that boy anymore."

"Let me guys, you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but there is a girl that I'm hoping will be my girlfriend. She's beautiful and amazing," Adam gets this dopey look on his face.

"Sucks for me that you are actually a decent guy, this could have been amazing," she kisses his cheek and walks out of the locker room.

Adam walks over to one of the benches and sits down trying to calm himself down. He collects his things from his locker and puts them in his gym bag not bothering to take a shower or even change into his street clothes. He just wants to get out and into his car to go pick up Becky from the beach. After he puts all his things in his bag, he rushes out the locker room door and goes straight to his car without looking or speaking to anybody. He's a little disappointed in himself, he almost lost control and he almost gave into temptation. He thought that resisting temptation would be a cake walk and when he had temptation right in front of him he realized it is easier said than done and this is what has shaken him to his core. He is now starting to doubt himself and his will power to say no to a pretty girl.

_Maybe fighting my instincts is a waste of time? What if I get Becky to be mine and a girl throws herself at me again, will I have the strength to push her away? If I was already dating Becky, I would have cheated on her with that girl because I let her kiss me and I kissed her back. I guess one positive thing is that I didn't go through with having sex with the girl, I could have but I didn't. That has to be something right? Maybe I have changed a lot more than I think I have, the old me would have went all the way and not have thought twice about who it would have hurt. _Adam puts the key in the ignition and smiles to himself, he now believes he can be the guy Becky needs him to be. He starts up the car and drives away feeling a lot better about his chances of resisting any temptation that is going to be thrown his ways.

What Adam doesn't see is the mystery girl watching him drive away and taking out her cell phone to call a certain strawberry blonde girl. It rings a couple of times before the line is picked up. "Hello," the mystery girl hears the other girl say into the phone.

"Becky the deed is done," the mystery girl says.

"So Em, how did he do? Did he go for you or has he been telling me the truth that he has changed?" Becky is hoping Adam has passed her test.

"Well he was about to give in after we kissed but her stopped himself because of you. Trust me when I tell you I was trying everything to get his attention and give into me, but in the end he didn't give in because he was thinking about you and what you would think. Becky I say you should give him a chance, he seems like a really good guy and if you don't want to give him a chance I definitely will." Emily hears Becky let out a laugh that expresses her relief that Adam has passed the test that she has set up.

"Thanks Em, I will give him a chance. I really do like him a lot," she hangs up the phone after both girls say their goodbyes. Becky looks back out towards the ocean and now can't wait to see Adam, but now she has a decision to make. She doesn't know if she should tell Adam about her test or if she should keep it to herself. _I'll just wait and see if Adam tells me about the gym incident._

She can hear footsteps walking up the ramp, "hey beautiful." Adam says as he reaches her and Becky looks in Adam's eyes and can see that Adam is feeling guilty about kissing Emily.

"Hi, how was the gym?" she wants to see if he is going to tell her anything, he looks like he is having an internal debate.

"The workout was good, but what happened after the workout wasn't so good and I don't think you're going to like it." He pauses and takes a deep breath hoping Becky will believe him when he tells her what happened. "Well there was a girl there that was following me and when I went to the locker room she followed me and we kissed but I promise you I stopped and pushed away because you popped into my mind."

In this moment she decides to tell him about the test, "I know."

"What? What do you mean you know?" Adam is surprised to hear that Becky already knows about the mystery girl.

"I know about what happened because I was the one who set it up. I wanted to test you to see if you did change like you said you did. Please don't be mad," she pleads.

He walks to her and caresses her cheek and smiles at her, "Becks, I'm not mad. I'm kind of glad you did it because now you know I will be true to you." He kisses her cheek, "I'm going to try and get a sun tan while I wait for you, I don't want to get you in trouble for having me up here with you."

"Okay, I should be off in thirty," she watches him walk back down the ramp and to a towel he laid down beforehand. Adam timed fifteen minutes for his front side and fifteen minutes for his back, he is now on his stomach, falling asleep when he hears somebody clear their throat. "I'm all set and ready to go," Becky says cheerfully.

Adam gets up and shakes out the sand from his towel, "Alright, so I guess I'll drop you off at your house so you can get ready and I will pick you up at six thirty for our romantic date."

They begin to walk towards Adam's car, along the way Adam slips his hand into hers and intertwines their fingers. Becky smiles shyly not expecting Adam to make such a bold move, "that sounds perfect, but you have to come in and speak to my parents."

They reach his car and he opens the passenger door for her, "I kind of figured you parents would want to talk to the guy who is taking out their daughter." He closes the door and goes to the driver's side door and gets in, "could you please put your address into the GPS for me."

She quickly inputs her address , "so you're okay with having to be interrogated by my parents?"

"I'm okay with it, to tell you the truth I'm pretty good with parents," the GPS told him to turn left, "thanks Nancy."

"Wait you call your GPS Nancy?" Becky lets out a laugh.

"Yup, the name fits the voice in my opinion," he pulls into Becky's driveway and shuts off the car. He hops out and goes to Becky's door and opens it for her.

He holds out his hand and she gladly takes it, "thank you, you know you're spoiling me and I'm going to get used to you doing these types of things for me."

"Well, don't get used to it I'm only going to be a gentleman until you're mine and then I'm going to be a complete jerk," he walks her to her front door.

"Well in that case thanks for telling me, I guess I'm going to have to prepare for Adam 'the Jerk' Torres," she laughs at her own joke.

"Adam 'the Jerk' Torres, I like it." He looks at his watch, "I better go I need to take a shower."

"I know I can smell you," she covers her nose and starts to cough.

"Oh really, you think I smell," he wraps his arms around her. "Now you smell like me," she wiggles trying to get away, "the more you struggle the more my scent goes on you."

She stops moving and he lets go of her and she smells her shirt and arm, "gross, I smell like your sweat now."

"You know you like how my sweat smells," he laughs and tries to wrap his arms around her again but this time she is too fast and makes her way into her house out of his reach.

"Ha too slow Torres, now go home and take a shower," she steps out of her house and gives Adam a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later," she walks back into her house.

"See you later," Adam says in response and he makes his way to his car and drives away to his house to get ready for their date.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or West Side Story

* * *

Adam breaths out a sigh of relief as he walks out of Becky's house, he opens the passenger's side door of his car and helps Becky inside. After he gets into the car and starts to drive away Becky laughs out loud, "and what are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at you mister 'I'm good with parents'," she lets out another laugh.

"Okay I might have been nervous, but there is no denying that I charmed the socks off your parents. You know they like me," he says to a still laughing Becky.

"Oh I'm not saying they didn't like you, it's just you were so confident about meeting them and as soon as you walked into my house all that confidence vanished before my very eyes." She can see Adam is becoming embarrassed so she stops laughing and making fun of him, "but I must say you hid your nervousness from my parents well and the only reason I knew you were nervous is because I know you better than they do."

She can see that he is more at ease now, "you really did charm my parents and they really do like you." She takes his hand that is lying on the middle console and interlocks their fingers together.

"I don't know if I already told you this but you look really beautiful tonight," he looks at her dress and her exposed legs and a very bad thought goes through his head and he can feel his cock twitch in his pants. _Now is not the time to think about running you hands up her legs and under her dress, think about something else, dead puppies, dead puppies. _He keeps repeating this in his head and he can feel himself calming down.

"Yes you did already tell me, but a girl can never hear that enough," she squeezes his hand and looks out the window wondering where Adam is taking her. "So where are you taking me, you were very vague when I asked you earlier. All you told me was to dress comfortable and bring a sweater," she looks at him and he has a small smile on his face as he focuses on the road.

"A surprise is called a surprise for a reason," he continues to smile to himself, "but I promise you'll like it maybe even love it." They pull into a parking lot that is starting to fill up with cars and pulls into the first spot he sees. He once again gets out of the car and opens the door for Becky.

Adam opens the trunk and gets out a picnic basket and blanket. Becky looks around she starts to get excited, "Adam please tell me this is the 'movie in the park' event that the city puts on once a month."

"I don't know, maybe it is maybe it isn't," Adam takes Becky's hand and takes her to go find the perfect spot to set up the picnic. "Come on I want to find a good spot," he looks around and sees a perfect spot near the back underneath a tree. He lets go of Becky's hand and hands her the basket, he starts to lay down the blanket. "Okay all set," he takes the basket from Becky and helps her sit down.

He opens the basket and takes out a throw blanket, "I figured you would wear a dress so I brought this for you to cover up and not show what is underneath your dress."

"Thank you that's very considerate of you," she sits down carefully and places the throw blanket over her legs. "So what movie is playing tonight?"

"I remember you told me you like musicals so I called in a favor and asked if they could play some type of musical and all they had available was West Side Story. Do you like this movie?" he wants to make sure tonight is perfect and if she doesn't like this particular movie than the night would be ruined.

"I love West Side Story, it's in my top three and of course Romeo and Juliet the musical is my all time favorite." She looks to the picnic basket, "so what kind of food did you bring?"

"A little bit of everything, turkey wraps, chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate covered banana pieces, and for our special beverage sparkling apple cider," as he names the items he pulls out said item out of the basket and he also pulls out two plastic cups.

"Wow Adam you sure did go all out," she would lie if she said she wasn't impressed and swept off her feet and the evening has only begun.

"I did promise you romance and I wasn't going to do things half-assed," he says casually.

"Adam Torres, language," she gasp as Adam finishes his sentence.

"Sorry Becks it just slipped out," he looks towards the movie screen that has been set up and notices a guy is standing in front of it about to speak to the audience.

"Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to 'a Movie in the Park. I know such an original and creative name for tonight's event." He pauses and waits for the laughter to die down, "tonight's movie is a special request from Adam Torres to Becky Baker, so without further ado, I am happy to present West Side Story." People applaud the host while Becky stares at Adam in awe "I thought you were joking when you said you called in a favor," she wants to kiss him but holds back, she doesn't want to seem easy.

They continue to watch the movie while eating the food Adam has prepared and sipping on apple cider. Then came the part of the movie Adam has been waiting for, the part in the movie where the two leads begin singing the song, 'one hand, one heart'. He stands up and holds out his arm to hear, "may I have this dance?"

She smiles shyly and takes his hand, he pulls her up, "I would love to dance." They begin to dance to the song playing on the screen, they stare deeply into each other's eyes and Adam decides to make his move and moves in for a kiss. Becky does not move away and he takes this as good sign to continue his movement. He brings his lips gently to hers in the sweetest kiss she has ever imagined possible and she swoons even more; Adam is effectively sweeping her off her feet.

"So have I kept my promise of romancing you?" he brings his hand to her face and caresses her cheek and then tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You have definitely kept you promise to me," they begin to sway to the music again.

What neither of them knows is they are being watched by a furious and jealous Todd, who is lurking behind a bush watching and listening to the couple. The kiss Adam and Becky shares brings Todd over the edge and he can no longer control himself. He comes out of the bush and rushes towards Adam, pulling him away from Becky. He makes Adam face him and he doesn't hesitate to throw his arm back and hit Adam in the face, Adam tries to duck but Todd's fist hits him on his left eyebrow, making a small cut that begins to bleed slowly.

Adam is thinking about retaliating but thinks twice about it, if he goes to punch Todd all the work he has put into wooing Becky will be all for naught. So he makes the decision to not do anything, he stands tall and prepares for Todd to come at him again.

Becky looks at Adam and can see blood running down his face from the cut at his left eyebrow. Knowing Todd won't hit her she stands in front of Adam, "Todd stop, I thought I told you already I want nothing to do with you. Just stay out of my life for good and if you ever try to talk to me again I will go to my father and he will sure as heck go to your parents." What scares Todd the most is that Becky is not yelling at him, she is calmly but firmly talking to him. Todd looks around and notices that people are looking at him, so he decides to just leave without saying anything or doing anything else.

Becky bends down and gathers some napkins and turns to Adam, she places the napkins onto his cut and applies pressure causing him to wince in pain. She looks at him apologetically but then she smiles at him with so much affection that it catches Adam by surprise. "Thank you for not fighting back, it means a lot to me."

"I'm sorry the evening is ruined now," Adam frowns and looks at the ground.

"Hey, I don't think the evening is ruined, I think tonight is still perfect," this time it's Becky who brings Adam in for a kiss.

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

It's Friday night and Adam has come across an ad about a fair that is in town, so he decides he is going to call Becky and see if she wants to go tonight. He dials Becky's number and it's answered on the first ring.

"Babe, I was just thinking about you," Becky tells Adam, making him smile into the phone.

"Are you doing anything right now because I want to take you somewhere," he crosses his fingers hoping she accepts his invitation.

"You actually called at the perfect time, I am so bored. So where are you going to take me?" She has a feeling he isn't going to tell her anything about where he is going to take her. He has a thing about always wanting to surprise her and that is one thing she is beginning to love about him.

"Oh Becks, when are you going to learn to not ask me where I'm going to take you? You should know by now that I'm not going to tell you, I like surprising you," he laughs into the phone. "I'll pick you up in an hour and if you own pants I suggest you wear them tonight."

"I had a feeling you weren't going to tell me, I guess I was hoping that this time would be different and that you would actually tell me where you are taking me." Becky goes into her closet and looks at the limited amount of jeans she has and she frowns,_ I really need to get more jeans_. "And yes I do own a pair of jeans, I just like to wear dresses and skirts. What can I say, I'm just super girly."

"I really like how girly you are," he says shyly.

"Thanks," she responds equally as shy.

"So…I'll see you in an hour, bye Becks," he waits for her to respond and then hangs up to get ready to take her out.

An hour and thirty minutes later Becky's eyes light up with joy, "you brought me to the county fair? I love fairs," she looks at Adam with a hopeful expression. "Will you win me a teddy bear, no wait, can you win me a sock monkey instead?"

He lets out a chuckle, he has never seen someone so excited to come to a county fair, "babe, I will try to win you whatever you want." He leans over the center console and shares a quick kiss with Becky before getting out of the car and opening Becky's door.

They walk up to the entrance of the fair and Adam pulls out the tickets he printed out earlier and hands them to the ticket taker. As soon as they are through the gate Becky is pulling him to one of the game booths that has a gigantic sock monkey hanging from the rafters. "Oh Adam I want that monkey," she says pointing out the one that caught her eye.

He sighs with relief when he sees that the booth is the one where you have to throw the ball against the backboard and into the wicker basket. He smirks because he and Drew have come up with the perfect technique to get the ball into the basket ninety percent of the time. "So Boss, what do I have to do to get that sock monkey right there?" he asks the booth attendant while pointing to the monkey Becky wants.

"Well for that monkey there, all you have to do is make three balls in a row into the wicker basket. Easy and simple," he smirks at Adam. _Sucker thinks he is gonna win that monkey, shit no one has won one of our big monkeys._

"Sounds good Boss, I'll take three," Adam pulls out his wallet and gets his money out.

"Three balls is ten dollars and just for you the next three I will let you have for half off," the attendant continues to smirk at the couple.

"There's no need for three more, I just need these three," Adam steps behind the yellow line and doesn't hesitate to throw the first ball under hand. The ball rolls up the backboard and into the basket, beside him Becky squeals with excitement. Adam takes the second ball into his hand and he throws it the same way as the first one and it goes in causing the game attendant to frown. He takes the last ball and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He smiles at Becky, "babe I hope you have a name picked out for you monkey." He looks back at the backboard and throws the ball against it and when it goes in he is engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Becks, your squeezing the life out of me," Becky loosen her grip and she crashes their lips together to show him just how grateful she is that he has won her something she wants. "If I had known that winning you something would get you to kiss me like that I would have brought you here sooner."

"I'm just so happy," she turns to the attendant who is looking at them with an annoyed expression written on his face. "I want that one there," she points at the sock monkey and he reluctantly takes it down from the rafters with the long grabber. The monkey is practically shoved into her arms and she smugly thanks the booth worker, _kill them with kindness right?_ She hears Adam laugh and she looks at him from behind her prize, "what's so funny?"

"It's just that the monkey is the size of half of your body. What do you say I run that back to the car? But before I do, do you have a name for him?"

"Why yes I do, his name is Shakes. He is named after my favorite play writer, Shakespeare." He looks at her and smiles.

"Of course you would name him after the guy who wrote your favorite love story," he takes the monkey from her arms. "How about you watch the saxophone player over there while I take this to the car?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting," she kisses him again, "hurry back please."

"I'll be back before you know it," he turns and starts to jog towards the exit and to his car. She feels like she has only been watching the musician for a minute when she feels Adam come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, "hey beautiful, miss me?"

"Nope," she giggles as Adam nuzzles her neck.

"What, not even a little?" he acts hurt.

"Um, maybe just a little," she turns to him and brings their lips together.

Adam breaks the kiss and has a big smile on his face, this is the happiest he has been in months and it's all because of this beautiful girl that is in her arms. "What do you say we walk around and play some games and ride some rides?"

"Yes to the games and maybe to some of the rides because some of them look dangerous." She looks up at one of the rides she isn't so sure of, causing Adam to laugh and she glares at him.

"Come on Becks, you only live once so might as well live it to the fullest." He takes her hand and begins to walk to the game booths, "let's just play some games first and see how you feel afterwards."

"Okay, but will you be mad if I say I don't want to go on any rides?" she doesn't want to ruin Adam's time, so if she has to go on some rides she will, for him.

"Babe, if you don't want to go on any rides I promise you I won't get mad. As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do, even if we just walk around," he pulls her in closer to his side and kisses the side of her head.

"Oh can we play that game," she drags him to the game where there are water guns and you have to shoot the clown in the mouth which causes the race car to make its way to the top.

"Are you sure you want to play that game, I will win," he gives the booth attendant the tickets and he and Becky take a seat.

"A little over confident there Adam," she smiles sweetly at him, the smile that he is really starting to like, it gives him an insane amount of butterflies.

"How about a little bet?"

"What do you have in mind?"She asks him, normal she doesn't condone gambling but it's not like they are going to bet for money.

"If I win you have to go on a roller-coaster of my choosing and if you win you get to pick the ride."

She thinks about it for a second before shaking his hand in agreement, "Okay, it's a deal."

The booth attendant rings the bell beginning the game. Adam and Becky hunker down and focus all their attention on the clown's mouth, aiming the water's flow to hit it directing in the middle of the hole. Adam chances a glance at Becky's race car and sees that she is ahead of him, so he does what he does best, he reaches over and moves her water gun away from the target.

"Hey," Becky protests before aiming at the target again. A buzzing noise goes off as Adam's race car hits the top.

"Yes," Adam gets up and celebrates.

"You cheated, so you really didn't win," she pouts.

"Hey we didn't establish any rules saying I couldn't interfere with you winning," he begins to dance and celebrate again.

"Fine but next time we are having rules about you 'interfering'," she laughs when she says interfering instead of cheating.

"Fine with me but now you have to go on a roller-coaster with me," they both thank the guy at the booth and Adam starts to look around at all the different rides.

"How about a compromise since you 'interfered," she says looking up at the Ferris wheel.

"Okay what kind of compromise?"

"I'll go on the roller-coaster as promised but you have to come on the Ferris wheel with me."

"Okay sounds like a good compromise. Come on I know the perfect ride to go on," he points up and she follows his finger. Her stomach drops when she sees the ride he has chosen, "It's called the slingshot, and it shoots you high into the air, looks fun right?" He has this look of pure giddiness and he takes her hand and stands in line for their turn.

She looks at him and he is literally bouncing on his feet with excitement. She wants to tell him to forget about the deal, but the look of happiness on his face makes her swallow her words. "This looks scary, but I can't wait to go on it," she tells him instead of telling him how she truly feels.

He sees right through her fake smile, "look babe we don't have to go on if you are really that scared, we can go on something else."

"No a bet is a bet and I do not go back on any of my promises, so I am going to do this and live a little," she is now determined to go through with going on this death trap.

They get to the front of the line and Adam pays for the both of them and then the attendant helps them into the ball and straps them in. The attendant then locks the cage door locking them in, he walks over to the controls and initiates the countdown. "We will launch in 3…2…1 blast off," he pushes the button and launches them into the air.

"Ahhh, I'm going to die," Becky yells out making Adam burst out laughing.

"This is so awesome," Adam yells back at Becky. They bounce for a couple of times before they come to a complete stop. They get let out of the ball and Becky stumbles a little while laughing and Adam holds on to her arm and balances her out. "So I guess you had fun after all?" he tells her and begins to laugh along with her.

"I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. I would ask if we can go again but it cost too much money, but I bet we can find another ride just as exciting." She laughs again adrenaline running through her veins; she grabs Adam's hand and drags him to a ride that is called The Spider that actually looks like it has metal spider legs.

For the remainder of the night Becky drags Adam from ride to ride, they now have an hour until Becky's curfew is up. "I say it's about time we go on the Ferris wheel," he says looking at his watch knowing it's almost time for them to leave.

"Yeah, I just know the view is going to be breathtaking," they walk to the line which to their surprise is short. They make it to the front twenty minutes later and they get on. They slowly make it to the top of the Ferris wheel and stop when they get there. Becky looks out and sees the lights of the fair and the city lights and smiles at the beauty before her.

"You were right Becks, it is beautiful," he puts his arm around Becky and she scoots closer into his body.

"I really had a great time tonight, thank you for this wonderful surprise," she looks up into his eyes.

"You're welcome, I really had tons of fun with you, I wasn't expecting you to be so into fast rides," he brings his hand onto her face and he slowly leans in for a kiss and she gladly meets him halfway. At first it's just a simple brush of their lips, but that isn't enough for Becky. She brings up one of her hands and puts it behind Adam's head pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss.

Adam smiles at her eagerness, so he decides to take a chance and deepen the kiss further. He traces his tongue along her lips and she quickly opens her mouth to let him in. when his tongue comes into contact with hers she lets out a tiny moan, never has she felt so sexually charged before and right now all she can think is how good Adam's tongue feels against hers.

They hear somebody clear their throat and they break apart, "finally I have been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes," he laughs at the embarrassing look on the two teenager's faces.

Both Adam and Becky leave the Ferris wheel without saying a word, when they get to the exit of the fair Adam burst out laughing, "Adam it's not funny, we are that teenager couple that makes people uncomfortable with their excessive P.D.A.."

"You know what, I'm okay with that," he smiles at her and opens the car door to let her in.

She rolls her eyes at him, "seriously Adam, I don't want to be that couple."

She gets in and he closes the door, he goes to the driver's side door and gets in and quickly starts the car so he can turn on the heater to warm the car up. "Babe, we are not going to be that couple, I only have four more days here in Miami anyway." As soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets it. Becky gets a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's not your fault it's just I wish we had more time together," they pull up to her house and Adam puts the car in park.

"I know what you mean, "he dejectedly starts tracing the steering wheel's outline.

Becky looks at her watch, she has two minutes left until curfew, "I have to get in." she sits there patiently, "well, aren't you going to open the door for me?"

He lets out a laugh, "wow somebody is spoiled now." He gets out of the car and opens her door, he helps her out of the car, "my lady." He holds out his hand for her and she doesn't hesitate to take it. He closes the door after she gets out, she begins to make her way to her house but he gently takes her hand in his and pushes her against the car door. He brings his hand to her neck and brings their lips together. She opens her mouth and he automatically inserts his tongue into her mouth.

Becky breaks away from the kiss, "I really need to go in now."

"Tuesday I want to take you somewhere special," he begins to walk her to her front door.

"I'm guessing it will be useless to ask you where you are taking me?" she opens her front door and steps in.

"You would be right to think that," he leans in giving her a quick kiss. "I will talk to you later and maybe I will give you hints about where I am taking you."

"Goodnight Adam," Becky smiles at him.

"Bye babe," he walks to his car and she waits for his car to vanish from her sight before she closes the door and heads to her room smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, IHOP, or Disney World or any of its attractions

* * *

Five o'clock Tuesday morning, a day before he leaves for Toronto, Adam pulls up to Becky's house. He gets out and walks to her door, he takes out his phone to text Becky.

**Adam: Hey beautiful I'm outside, I didn't want to ring your doorbell in case your parents are still asleep.**

**Becky: You can ring the bell my parents are awake, they wanted to see us off.**

Becky hears the doorbell and she squeals with excitement, _today is going to be so much fun, I get to spend all day with Adam._ She gathers all her things and puts it into her purse and quickly makes her way downstairs. She makes it to the bottom of the stairs and can hear Adam and her father laughing and getting along. "What's so amusing?" she asks as she steps into the living room.

"Oh nothing Buttercup, Adam was just recalling one of his and Drew's many adventures," he brings his daughter in for a hug. He looks at Adam, "remember to drive safely and obey all traffic laws and if you think you are too tired to drive home just call me and I will come pick you up."

"Thank you Reverend Baker, it's good to know that I can call you if I am too tired," he looks at his watch. "We better go if we want to eat breakfast comfortable and not be in a rush."

"Bye Daddy, I will call you when we get there. Where's mom, I want to say bye," Becky hears her mom's footsteps coming from the kitchen. She walks to her, "Mom I'm leaving."

"Wait sweetie, I made you and Adam a little snack for the road and I also got you two a couple bottles of water." Mrs. Baker hands Becky a lunch cooler but Adam comes up behind her and snatches the bag away.

"I'll take that my lady," he kisses her cheek and thanks Mrs. Baker for the snacks. "I'll warm up the car," he walks to where Reverend Baker is sitting, "bye Reverend Baker, I'll make sure Becky calls you when we get there."

"Sure thing and Adam one more thing," Reverend Baker gets up from his, "just make sure my baby girl has fun."

"No problem, I know she will have fun. I kind of wish that I can record her expression when she sees where I'm taking her," he can hear Becky and her mom making their way to the front door. "I better go start the car, I want to get to our destination as soon as it opens."

"Remember drive safe, have fun, and take lots of pictures," Reverend Baker clasps his hand on Adam's shoulder and leads him to the front door. Adam makes his way to his car and puts the lunch cooler in the back seat. He is waiting for about five minutes before Becky comes out of her house waving good bye to her parents. He gets out of the car as Becky makes her way to him, he goes around to her door and opens it for her, "Your chariot awaits my lady."

"Thank you," she gets in and puts on her seat beat and waits for Adam to get in before she asks her question. "So where are we going?"

"To breakfast of course," Adam smirks knowing she is asking him about their final destination.

"Adam Torres you know what I mean," she looks at him and lets out a sigh when he doesn't say or do anything but smile to himself. "Can you at least tell me where you are taking me for breakfast?" surely he can tell her that much.

"That is something I can tell you, it's actually one of the few places that lets you order breakfast, lunch or dinner, IHOP." He turns on the radio and looks to Becky, "Why don't you choose a radio station for us to listen to on the drive."

She begins to skip through the channels and settles on a country station, "is country okay?"

"I love all types of music, so it really doesn't matter to me," he pulls into the IHOP parking lot and finds a space near the door. "Come on let's go eat, I'm starving," they walk into the restaurant and have a delicious filling breakfast.

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

They have been on the road for about three hours and the curiosity is starting to get to Becky, "come on Adam just give me a hint."

"Becks we are almost there," it is then that Becky sees a sign for Disney World. "Oh my, are you taking me to the happiest place on Earth?"

"Maybe," Adam answers smiling at her and she returns his smile with a smile that threatens to split her face in two.

"Have I ever told you, you are the best boyfriend in the world," she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"No you haven't so thank you, I try," thirty minutes later Disney World looms in front of them and Adam is pulling up to parking attendant and pays for the parking. He follows the flow of cars that are also trying to find a parking spot and he finally finds one on the fourth level of the parking structure.

Becky doesn't wait for Adam to open her door, she gets out and starts jumping up and down with excitement. Adam likes how bubbly Becky is and can't contain his own happiness and he lets out a laugh. "Come on Adam let's get going, I can't wait to ride some of the fast rides, ever since the fair I have been craving some sort of adrenaline rush."

"Becks, the park isn't even open yet we are a little early. It doesn't open for another thirty minutes," he opens the center console and extracts two tickets he bought the day before. He makes sure his wallet and his phone are in his pockets, "okay, I'm ready to go. Are you sure you have everything you need before we head to the park?"

"Yes I made sure to put everything in my purse," she walks over to him and pats the purse that is hanging off her shoulder.

He holds out his hand and she takes it, he looks at the parking spot number and level so he can remember where he has parked the car. "Let's do this," they walk to the elevator and make their way down and walk to the little shuttle station where they are shuttled to the front of the park. Adam looks at his watch and sees that they have ten minutes until the park opens and figures that's enough time to have a quick make out session but Becky isn't on the same page as him.

"Come on let's get to the front of the line so we can be the first ones in," she tries to walk but Adam is anchoring her down, not allowing her to move. "What's wrong?"

"Well I was kind of hoping we could make out for a little, my lips miss your lips," he sticks out his bottom lip.

She takes his lip into her mouth and sucks on it lightly, "baby I promise you we can make out for a while when we get home. You can park a little ways away and I will make it up to you," Becky whispers in his ear.

The feeling of Becky's breath on his ear causes his cock to twitch in his pants and harden a little, "fine, I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Stop being such a baby, everybody who comes here should at least go on this ride at least once," Becky pulls Adam to the line.

"I have been on this ride, when my family went to Disneyland in California and let me tell you the song was in my head for a good week." He looks up at the sign on the ride which reads, 'It's a Small World' and as they get closer to the front of the line, Adam can faintly hear the music coming from within.

He groans again, making her laugh, "It's not going to be that bad," they get into the back of one of the boats. She laughs again as he slumps down in his seat, she leans into him and kiss him on the neck just below his ear making him shiver, "hold me."

He wraps his arm around her and holds her close throughout the whole ride, when the ride comes to an end he is surprised because the whole time he was looking at Becky's expressions at each new segment of the ride. Becky looks up at him and smiles, "you were right Becks, it wasn't so bad."

They exit the boat and it is close to closing, "we have enough time for one more ride."

"I say we go on the Tower of Terror," he points to a ride that looks like a mini skyscraper/hotel.

"What exactly happens on the ride?" she asks a little scared.

"You go onto an elevator and it takes you to the top and when you are at the top you free fall all the way down, it's pretty awesome." They stand in line and they beat the cut off, "booyay" Adam lets out and blushes a little.

It takes them fifteen minutes to get to the front of the line and onto the ride, Adam makes his way to the front seats of the ride. He helps buckle her into her seat and then puts on his own, "I'm getting nervous and scared."

"Just hold my hand, it's going to be fine," the doors close and the ride begins.

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Never again am I going on that ride, I don't care if someone offers me all the money in the world," Becky sits on one of the benches trying to calm her heart. "I'm terrified of heights," she watches as Adam walks away from her and towards the wall that has all the pictures that were taken on the ride.

"Babe come here you have to see your face," he starts laughing hysterically while pointing at their picture. This is causing more people to come over and look at it, some of the people have the decency to hide their smiles while others flat out laugh out loud without any shame.

She walks over and looks at it and in the picture she looks completely terrified, she starts laughing with Adam, "We should get that picture." After they buy the picture they head to the middle of the park and wait for the Disney Wishes fireworks display that start at ten. "Thank you Adam for today," she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest.

"I wanted to spend my last day in Miami with you, so it is I that should be thanking you," he kisses her head and the fireworks begin. They clap as the fireworks come to an end. They hear an announcement come over the intercom that the park is now closing. They get back to the car in no time and they are on the road heading back home. "You know when I first saw you, you reminded me of Ariel from 'The Little Mermaid' and I kind of always had a little crush on her."

"No way, she's my favorite Disney character too, but I never had a crush on her," she lets out a little giggle.

Adam parks the car two blocks away from Becky's house, "so, here we are." Adam licks his lips and unfastens his seat belt and he pushes his seat all the way back, "come here."

She unbuckles her seat belt and makes her way to Adam, she straddles him. "Here I am what now?" she asks ghosting her lips over his.

He runs his hands up and down her thighs wishing that Becky would have worn a dress today. He brings their lips together while his hands make their way down to her butt. He squeezes her butt in his hands and grinds her down into his cock. They both moan into the kiss, he breaks from the kiss and kisses along her jaw line making his way to her neck. He kisses ever inch of skin along her neck and when he gets to a certain spot she moans and bucks her hips. He stays at the spot just below her ear and twirls his tongue in a circular motion before gently sucking on the spot. He gets the reaction he is hoping for. He can't believe Becky 'The good girl' Baker is letting him get this far with her. He wants to see how far he can push his luck. He reclines his seat as far as it can go and she doesn't miss a beat, she leans down to him and crashes their lips together.

He moves his hand up to the hem of her shirt and underneath slowly running his hands up and down her back. She breaks away from the kiss and Adam thinks she is going to stop them, but instead she moves her lips to his neck. She nibbles on his neck and he becomes bolder, he moves his hands to her breasts and can feel her hardened nipples through her bra. He can feel himself become painfully hard, she grinds herself down onto his crotch.

The pleasure that shoots through her core wakes her up like a cold shower, "Adam wait, we need to stop."

"But if feels so good," he whispers against her neck.

She disengages herself from him and gets back to her seat, "Adam," she scolds. "You know why, we were getting a little too carried away."

"And what is so wrong with that?" he asks.

"Adam, we can't have sex before marriage, it's wrong." She whisper shouts at him.

He can't believe he forgot how religious she is, "Becks I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't believe in sex before marriage." He starts up the car and fixes his seat and drives to her house.

"I guess we just have different views on the subject and that's okay," he parks the car in the driveway. She gets out and meets him at the front of his car. He takes her hand and walks her to the front door, "so I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah but we can still talk on the phone and online," he knows what is coming but he doesn't want to be the one to say it first.

"Adam, you're leaving for Toronto in a few hours and everybody knows the chances of a long distance relationships working are near impossible. I don't want to keep you from experiencing life because you have to worry about me and my feelings." She looks at the ground she knows this is necessary but it doesn't make it any easier to do, "I had so much fun with you, but this is our end."

"I say it's our temporary end because I have a feeling you and I are meant to be. I have never connected with somebody like I have with you and when two people are meant to be, in the end they will be together no matter how much time spent apart. They always find each other," he looks deeply into her eyes and at this moment he means every word of what he's saying and she can feel and see it in his eyes.

She leans up and kisses him one last time, "goodbye for now Adam Torres." She walks into her house leaving him standing outside her front door not giving him a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Adam is asleep for a couple of hours when his alarm goes off, he groans and feels like throwing his phone against the wall. His mom pops her head in, "Adam, time to get up."

"I'm up, I'm up," he says as he rolls out of bed. The Torres family is out of the house in an hour because Mama Torres brought it upon herself to make sure everybody has everything they need. She sends off an e-mail while in the car to the movers telling them to go ahead and donate all the furniture that has been left in the house.

They make it to the airport in no time and they get through airport security surprisingly fast. "Well it seems the Torres family is off to a smooth start."

"Mom I'm hungry," Adam says holding his stomach as if he is in pain.

"Of course you are? When are you not?" Mrs. Torres says rolling her eyes. She looks around and spots a café for them to eat at, "let's go eat over there."

They order their food and Audra looks at Adam, "it's a shame you and Becky had to part ways, she was perfect for you. She helped make you a better young man."

"Yeah, because we all know Bianca couldn't hold you down." Drew laughs but stops when his mom glares at him.

"Omar, do you have anything to tell you son about his past infidelities?" Audra looks at her husband expecting him to chastise his son.

"Um…I think the food is done, I'll go get it," Omar makes a quick escape not wanting to get involved. He believes his son now knows that his past indiscretions were wrong, something a respectable young man should never do.

Mrs. Torres on the other hand does not have any trouble telling Adam how wrong he was for cheating on the person he was with. "Adam Torres, I swear if I ever hear that you have cheated on your significant other again I will make you wear a sign that everybody will see and it will say 'I am Adam Torres and I'm a cheating scumbag'. Is that clear?"

"You would really embarrass me like that? Mom that's just wrong, but you don't have to worry about that because my cheating days are over." Sitting around for a year not being able to do anything but just lie there on a bed gives a person a lot of time to just think about everything, especially all past mistakes. The one thing that was on his mind while he was lying in bed was how much he hurt Bianca by being a stupid boy, if he could do it all over again he would do it completely different and would have stayed true to her.

Omar brings the food over to the table and they eat their food talking about what the boys want to happen in the upcoming school year. They finish and wait for the plane to start boarding, when the flight is called for boarding Drew and Adam decide to sit together.

"So baby bro what's going to happen between you, Bianca, and Abbey? Going to take your newest addition out for a spin? But I think the real question is who are you going to use it on first?" Drew lets out a loud laugh,

"Shut up, I'm done with that," Adam checks out one of the flight attendants as she walks down the aisle.

"Yeah right, you can't even keep your eyes from wandering," Drew looks out the window ready for takeoff and ready to get back to Toronto.

"I'm just going to be friends with them, I think enough time has passed for all of us to have moved on from what happened and there is nothing wrong appreciating beauty. Plus Dad always says when you are in a relationship it's okay to look at the dessert menu, you just can't order off of it." He sticks his head in the aisle and glances down to the strawberry blonde flight attendant and then he looks back at Drew, "you can't tell me you don't appreciate beauty as much as I do, even when you were dating someone."

"I'm going to give you two weeks before you sleep with either Bianca or Abbey, my bet is on Bianca, but then again Abbey is easier," Drew laughs again and lays his head back on the seat ready for a nap.

"Whatever," Adam elbows Drew in the ribs before closing his eyes and he can feel Drew shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh baby bro you are in for one hell of a school year."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters

A/N:Went to the Vagina concert (AKA Neon Lights Tour) Thursday in Anaheim with my niece and girlfriend and it wasn't bad. I really had a great time, Demi Lovato is a really great performer and I actually knew some of her songs. All the money I spent on the Vagina concert was worth it because I have never seen my niece so happy and excited. But let me tell you when she saw that guy from One Direction, you know the one dating the Little Mix girl, she went insane, I thought she was going to have a heart attack. I didn't come away empty handed though because I got to meet my favorite singing couple Alex and Sierra, that was my highlight, so all in all it was a good night and I wouldn't mind going to another Demi concert. So if you can I recommend you go.

A/N 2: Sorry for all and any spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

Three and a half hours later their plane lands at Toronto Pearson, "that was the longest three hours of my life," Drew says to Adam as they collect their bags from the baggage carousel.

"Why are you complaining, you slept the entire time," Adam begins to follow his mom and dad towards the airport exit.

The Torres family gets into a cab since Audra and Omar's cars have not arrived on the trucks from Miami, so the family will be car less for two days. It doesn't take too long for them to arrive at their new old house, Drew is the first to walk in and he takes a deep breath, "man, it's so good to be back home."

Adam walks through the door and shoves Drew's bag into his stomach, "you're welcome." Adam heads up stairs to his old room and he see the new furniture is set up, he looks at the new TV, "cool an upgrade," this TV is a lot bigger than his old one. He sets his bag on the floor and flops down on his bed, he closes his eyes for a minute and he can already hear his mom yelling up stairs for him. "I'll be down in a second," he yells back. He unzips his bag and starts unpacking what little he has packed, it takes him all of five minutes to empty out the contents of said bag. When he is done he throws the now empty bag into the closet and he races down stairs, "you called me?"

"Yes I did, the movers will be here in ten minutes, so when they come you need to tell them where you want your boxes." Audra tells Adam while inspecting the house to make sure nothing is damaged and everything is in working order.

"Sure thing and mom thanks for the TV, it's pretty awesome," he kisses her cheek and heads outside to wait for the movers. When the movers get there they put all the boxes in the appropriate rooms without any problems and or damages to any of the things.

When the movers are done unloading the truck and leave Audra looks around and lets out a sigh, "Well let's get a move on. Boys I want your rooms at least half unpacked by the end of the day." Both boys groan, of course their mom isn't going to let them at least get settled in before having to do the torturous work of unpacking.

Drew looks at his watch and it's already 1:30pm, they have been unpacking for two hours and he is starting to get hungry and if he's hungry that means Adam is starving. He walks over to Adam's room and knocks on the door, "come in," Adam yells through the door.

Drew looks around and sees Adam is already halfway done, "whoa Adam, it looks like you're almost done."

"Well, I figure the faster I unpack, the faster I get to relax and have fun," Adam says, sweat dripping down his face, evidence of how hard he has been working.

"Oh I see, the sooner you're done the sooner you get to see Bianca and Abbey," Drew laughs as Adam looks at him not in the least bit amused. Adam decides to just ignore Drew and starts to unpack the next box. "Geez, would you lighten up? I was only joking, look the reason why I came in here is to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat at the Dot."

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning instead of annoying the hell out of me?" Adam finishes putting away what he has in his hands and looks at Drew, "okay, I'm ready to go."

They walk into the Dot and Adam's eyes instantly gravitate towards the couple sitting near the window, he walks over to them, "hey Bianca and Owen, fancy seeing you two here."

"Oh my God, Adam is that you?" Bianca is in disbelief, she can't believe that the guy standing in front of her is Adam. "Wow, you have changed so much." She gets up and hugs him and he has grown so much she has to look up at him, "how tall are you now?"

"Six feet three inches," Adam says likes it no big deal. His parents and doctor were both surprised when he sprouted up and didn't stop, he was only expected to grow to a little under six feet. Drew said it was probably all the healthy eating and exercise he was getting that helped him grow.

"Wow man that's great," Owen says trying to be included into the conversation.

"Thanks," Adam says as they clasp their hands together. "I hope I'm not interrupting a date," Adam tries to sound as if he is okay with Bianca dating Owen, but inside he is becoming jealous.

"This is a date, but it's all good," Owen answers Adam. He tries to look in Adam's eyes for any signs of jealousy but can't find any so he decides to push it a little further, "actually, this is our three month anniversary." Again he tries to find any sign on Adam's face or in his eyes indicating he will be trying to win Bianca's heart again, but once again there is no such sign.

"Well congrats and now I am even sorrier for interrupting," Adam makes sure to put on the biggest and most fake smile he can muster up, he turns towards Bianca and smiles at her. She looks deep into his eyes and she knows Adam so well she can see past his fake smile and see the jealousy hidden behind his eyes. Adam becomes uneasy with the intensity at which Bianca is looking at him, it's like she is seeing behind his mask and into what he is truly feeling, jealousy. He turns away hoping she hasn't figured him out, "well I have taken enough of your time, I'll let you get back to your date. Congrats once again," he hugs Bianca and shakes Owen's hand. "It was nice seeing you, I wasn't expecting to see you until school started, but I guess I got lucky," Adam whispers into Bianca's ear loud enough so only she could hear. _What is wrong with me, am I flirting with Bianca in front of Owen? I haven't even been here for a day and I'm already getting myself into trouble._

"Wow, I see you're still a Casa Nova," she smiles at him playfully.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, I just meant…I don't know what I meant. I'll see you guys around," he looks at Owen and waves goodbye before walking over to Drew who has been watching the whole exchange with a smile on his face.

Drew waves at Bianca and Owen as Adam walks towards him, "I see you are picking up where you left off."

"What?" Adam asks confused and still shaking with nervousness from his encounter with Bianca.

"You said something in her ear that made her blush, was it something like, meet me in the bathroom later?" Drew chuckles to himself and Adam doesn't get a chance to respond because they are now at the front of the line. They order their food and quickly find a table on the other side of the room as far away from the love birds.

Throughout lunch Adam and Bianca's eyes keep finding each other and every time their eyes would meet they could feel a current running through their bodies, the connection they had before is still there and they can still feel it just as strongly as they felt it the day Adam left for Florida. "You and Bianca aren't going to last the rest of the summer without hooking up. I change my original time for the two of you hooking up and I say you guys will get together by the end of the week if not sooner."

"Even if I wanted that to happen, she's with Owen. I'm not break up their relationship, Becky told me relationships are sacred and should be treated with an immense amount of respect." Adam looks back towards Bianca who is looking at him, so this time he smiles and to his surprise she flashes him a smile in return.

"Becky was only telling you that so you won't hook up with another girl, you don't seriously believe that do you?" Drew can't believe what he's hearing, it's not like Adam will be the one doing the cheating.

"Yes I believe that, how would you feel if you were Owen and some guy comes up and takes your girl? It wouldn't be right to help her cheat on him," Adam gets up from the table after he's done eating and takes one last sip from his drink. "Come on we should go, you still have a lot to unpack," Adam waves at Bianca and Owen as he exits the Dot.

Ten minutes later Bianca and Owen exit the Dot and head to his car, "Adam changed a lot, hasn't he?" Owen asks Bianca who seems to have something on her mind and he is guessing it has something to do with Adam. The last thing he wants to happen is Adam coming in and stealing Bianca away from him, but from their encounter earlier Adam seemed genuinely happy for his and Bianca's relationship.

"Yeah, he has changed a lot," Bianca answers looking at Owen curiously. _Why is he asking me about Adam? Can he tell I'm thinking about Adam right now instead of giving him my whole undivided attention? Adam has changed a lot but not only physically, it seems like his personality has changed too. The old Adam would have flirted with me a lot more than he did and the old Adam would have shown his jealousy somehow and not try to hide it. Maybe I should text him so we can talk, just to see if his personality has really changed as much as I think it has. I hope he still has his lame sense of humor, the same humor that made me laugh no matter what mood I was in._

"Hello Bianca," Owen waves his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little tired," she lies.

He pulls up to her house and walks her to her door and expects to be invited in for some make out time, "so I was thinking we can watch a movie together."

"That sounds nice, but like I said I'm a little tired right now, maybe tomorrow?" she instantly feels guilty lying to him. What she's going to do as soon as Owen leaves is text Adam and set up a meet up time.

He is disappointed and has a feeling she is lying to him but isn't willing to call her out on her lie, "alright, we'll meet up tomorrow."

He leans in to give her a kiss and she quickly turns her face and he gets nothing but cheek, "I think I might be getting sick and if I am I don't want you getting sick because of me."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow. How about some time in the afternoon?" he really wants to believe what she is telling him the truth but there is a nagging feeling telling him this has something to do with Adam.

"Yeah sounds good, bye Owen," she goes into her house and closes the door on his face. She looks through the peep hole and watches him leave. When his car is gone she takes out her phone and then it hits her she doesn't know if Adam still has the same phone number, so she decides to send a test text.

**Bianca: Adam **She waits a minute and thinks maybe he doesn't have the same number. When her phone beeps she is nervous to look at it because what if it isn't him and she has sent a text to a random person. She shakes her head, _stop being stupid and just look at your phone,_ she thinks to herself.

**Adam: Bianca? **

**Bianca: Yeah, I was hoping you still have the same number.**

**Adam: So what can I do for you?**

**Bianca: Well I was kinda hoping we can meet up tomorrow morning, you know to catch up.**

**Adam: Okay, but is Owen going to be okay with it, I don't want to make you two fight.**

**Bianca: He won't be mad or anything he knows he can trust me.**

**Adam: Alright as long as us meeting up isn't going to cause any problems between you two.**

**Bianca: Geez, I just told you he won't care so just say yes you will be at my house at in the morning, say around 7:30?**

**Adam: Yes I will be at your house at 7:30**

Adam waits five minutes for a response and when he doesn't get one he sprints to Drew's room and flings his door open without knocking, "Andrew, I need some advice."

"Fuck Adam, you scared me," he places his hand over his heart and takes a deep breath trying to calm his fast beating heart.

Adam looks at him and rolls his eyes, "are you done being a drama queen?"

"What is so important that you risked giving me a heart attack?" Adam doesn't say anything, instead he shoves his phone in Drew's hand and indicates him to read the text conversation between him and Bianca. When Drew is done reading he starts to laugh, "so what do you need advice on, where to do her and how?"

"I'm glad my life is such a joke to you," Adam turns to leave but Drew runs and blocks his exit.

"Sorry, what kind of advice do you need?"

"As you can see Bianca wants me to come over tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I should go or not because what if something happens? Like we… you know? I wouldn't mind having sex with her, but at the same time I don't want her to cheat on her boyfriend." A part of him is saying fuck Owen, Bianca was his to begin with and then the other part is telling him to respect their relationship. That's what is confusing him, he doesn't know which part of himself to listen to, the good side or the bad side.

"Bro, it's not that hard to decide. Just remember all the things Owen has done to you in the past and fucking Bianca will be considered payback for all of those things." Drew pats Adam on his shoulder, "you're welcome for the awesome advice, now stop thinking about it so much you'll hurt your head."

"So basically what you're telling me is to not think and just do?" Drew nods his head. "Well okay then, I guess I can try that," he walks back to his room and lies down on his bed. _If I think and just do, I'll just be going back to the way I used to be, but it will be so much easier to just live like that. Then again, all that hard work and progress would have been all for nothing. Forget about what Drew said, I will resist my ultimate temptation, Bianca._

* * *

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

The next morning Adam finds himself at Bianca's front door with his finger on the doorbell, but has yet to push it. _You can resist her, just think of all the things Becky has told you._ He pushes the bell and hears it ring, Bianca opens the door, "you're late."

"I'm only ten minutes late and that's only because I don't have a car yet," he follows Bianca into the house and he looks around, everything is still the same and as soon as he walks into the kitchen he looks at the table and the memory of Bianca laying down on it naked with her legs open just for him floods his mind.

Bianca follows Adam's eyes and sees that he is looking at the table, she automatically knows exactly what he is thinking about. She ignores the shiver that runs straight through her body and into her core, "so did you want something to drink?"

He breaks his gaze from the table and focuses on Bianca, "yes please, some water would be nice."

She laughs, "Okay, what have you done with the real Adam Torres? Now he would have said yup, yeah, or sure."

"Bee, there's nothing wrong with having manners," he takes a seat at the table.

"Sure whatever you say," she hands him his water.

"Thanks," he takes a sip and looks up at her. "So how have you been?"

"Um, I've been good, you?" she sits in the chair next to him.

"Better than I have been in a long time and then I had to come here again, you know to all the drama and stuff. In Florida, I only had to deal with the minimal amount of drama and the only drama that I had to deal with in Florida was because of my past judgments." A look of sadness flashes through her eyes but he doesn't say anything.

"So you're not happy to be here? What I mean is, you didn't miss anybody?" she gets up and walks over to the fridge and gets a couple of eggs out.

"It's not that I'm not happy, it's just I didn't miss the drama of this place and as far as missing anybody…" he gets up and stands against the counter beside her, "I kind of missed this very sexy brunette."

"Oh really, who?" Bianca sets the eggs down on the counter and walks to stand directly in front of him.

"Ally," he shrugs his shoulders trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey," she hits him on the chest and he lets out a laugh. She leaves her hand on his chest and begins to move it. Adam grabs her hand in midair and pulls her into him, all the talks about resisting temptation flew out the window as soon as the kitchen table came into view. She runs her fingers through his hair the way he used to like it and still seems to like it.

He places his hand at the back of her neck and slowly leans in, their lips are about to meet but Adam pulls away, "I'm sorry, I can't do this, it's not right." He pulls away from her and makes his way quickly to the front door, he doesn't wait to see what she has to say all he wants to do is get as far away from her as he can. He makes it a block away before he slows down and he realizes what he has just done.

_What am I doing I could be kissing Bianca right now, instead I just ran away like a scared little boy. Drew's right this will make up for all the things Owen has done to me._ He turns back around and marches up to Bianca's door, ringing the doorbell in quick succession. Bianca opens the door and is surprised to see Adam standing in front of her. She doesn't get a chance to say anything because Adam pulls Bianca into a heated passionate kiss.

She doesn't hesitate to kiss him back, she pulls out of the kiss, "let's go to my room." She takes his hand and walks him into her room and makes sure to lock her door. Her mom won't be home until later on tonight, but she doesn't want to take the risk of anybody walking in on them. She knows she shouldn't do this but she has missed him and even after all this time, she still wants him as much as she used to.

He pushes her against the door, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. The other hand is under her shirt unclasping her bra. Once the bra is loosened he is able to fit his hand underneath it and he can now touch her breast that still feel familiar in his hand. He brings their lips together and forces his tongue into her mouth, his aggressiveness is turning her on making her soak through her panties. He lets go of her hands but only so he can undo her shorts. He kneels down as he pulls her shorts down, she steps out of them and they both moan as Adam's tongue runs through her wet folds.

He gets back up and crashes their lips together, this time it's Bianca who forcefully sticks her tongue into his mouth eager to taste herself on his tongue. She can hear him unzip his shorts and he kicks them off, she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. She feels his erection against her trying to make its way into her entrance. Adam lifts her a little higher on the door and positions his cock in line with her soaking hole. It slides in with a little resistance and when he is fully inside of her he moans and almost comes at the feeling of being inside her. It feels like heaven. It feels like his cock is being enveloped in a warm hug that is squeezing him deliciously.

"Fuck Bianca, you feel so good around me," he slides a little out of her and then goes back in. "You're so tight, it feels like you're pussy is trying to choke my dick." The way he's talking to her pushes her closer to the edge, he starts to build a rhythm sliding in and out of her and each time hitting something inside her perfectly.

"Baby fuck me harder," she wants him to slam into her, she needs the release that only he can give her. She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls out and then slams into her shaking the door in the process. She can feel herself getting closer so she moans louder, "faster." He doesn't hesitate to give her what she wants, he starts to slide in and out of her as fast and as hard as he can, wet slapping noises bouncing off her bedroom walls.

He takes one of her bouncing breasts and gently bites and sucks on its nipple, this slight pain bringing her pleasure and pushing her over the edge. He can feel her walls tighten around him and he can't hold off any longer and he comes along with her. He continues to pump in and out of her enjoying the feeling of his cock being surrounded by her warmth, they begin to catch their breath and Adam pulls out of Bianca and sets her feet back down on the floor.

Bianca looks down at Adam's new addition, "wow it looks real and bigger than I expected."

"Thanks, I didn't want it huge, I said I wanted a good size and a good girth. There are two different surgeries I could have gone with and I chose the one where I would have a decent size penis instead of a mini one." He looks for his boxer briefs and shorts and puts them on, "they say you feel more with the surgery I didn't choose but let me tell you I felt plenty enough with this one." He laughs and points to his crotch area, "If I felt anymore I think I would have came when I first put it in."

"Well let me tell you Mr. Torres, you sure know how to use it, it's as if you had if your whole life," she puts on her clothes and fixes her hair. She can see the smug look on his face and she rolls her eyes, "are you hungry?"

"I'm starving, you always knew how to work me out," he kisses her quickly and then turns her towards the kitchen. He gives her ass a little tap, "now go make me some breakfast woman."

"Watch it Casa Nova or I'll just let you starve," she looks at her phone and freezes, she has a message from Owen saying he is going to be there in an hour and that was forty five minutes ago. "Shit, I forgot about Owen," she looks at Adam. "I'll tell him I'm not feeling well," Adam puts up his hand up to stop her.

"Actually I have to go to the gym with Drew, so I'll leave." He walks to the front door and opens it, he turns around and brings her into a searing kiss leaving her breathless, "I'll talk to you later." She waves good bye because she still can't seem to find her voice, she watches him disappear around the corner before she goes back into the house to clean up and spray her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life has been hectic and I haven't had a chance to take a breathe.

Sorry in advance for any grammar of spelling mistakes.

This chapter is for kaila09100 who is becoming a good friend and great adviser to me.

* * *

Adam has been tossing and turning all night, he is consumed with guilt about having sex with Bianca. No matter what Owen has done to him in the past, it doesn't make it okay for Adam to betray their newly formed truce. _I need to talk to the one person who makes me want to be a better me, but if I call and tell what I did she might not want to talk to me anymore. Oh man she's going to be so disappointed in me, why do I always make the wrong decisions. _He looks at his phone,_ I shouldn't call her right now this early in the morning, but I need to talk to her. She always makes me see things clearly, who knew that one tiny strawberry blonde could have such an influence over me._

He looks at his phone again and sighs, only one minute has gone by. He closes his eyes and hits the call send button, it rings a couple of times before he hears the beautiful angelic voice he has been missing, "Adam? You do realize it's three in the morning, wait, is something wrong?"

Adam hears Becky's voice go from sleepy and groggy to fully awake within a split second, "no nothing is seriously wrong, I just missed your voice."

"Aw Adam, that's so sweet, but that can't be the only reason you called me so early," she knows there is something on Adam's mind and it must be eating him up inside.

She hears him take a deep breath as if he trying to muster up some courage to tell her what is bothering him, "Becks I did something really bad and completely wrong."

"Adam what is it? You know you can tell me no matter what it is?" she is now beginning to worry about what he has done and hopes it isn't something so bad that it's unforgivable.

_Just rip off the Band-Aid_, "I had sex with my ex-girlfriend who is in a relationship with someone. Becky I disrespected their relationship and I feel as if I have betrayed you as well." Somehow saying this out loud makes him feel worse and even guiltier than before. He can't stop the tears that are now sliding down his face, "what was I thinking?"

"Adam, listen to me, the fact that you feel so guilty about it means something. As far as you betraying me, yes it feels like you have stabbed me in the heart and it hurts, but you and I aren't together so technically you haven't done anything wrong against me." Both of them stay silent for a little before Becky breaks the silence, "maybe you should talk to your ex in a public place about what you are feeling about the incident. You know clear the air and make sure she knows that what happened between the two of you won't happen again." She can hear him sniffle a little, "if it means anything to you, I forgive you for having intercourse with her, only because I can tell how truly sorry you are and how much you regret what happened."

"Thank you, I feel so much better knowing you forgive me and don't hate me. You're right I should talk to her about it later on today, in a public place of course." He can't believe how much talking to her has helped him, "you don't know how much I've been missing you, and I really wish you were here with me. When you're around my life is so much better and brighter somehow, you make me better."

"Adam, that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever told me," she smiles into the phone, glad he can't see the blush that has crept onto her cheeks. She looks at the time, "call me after you talk to your ex, I'm going to try and go back to sleep."

"I'll make sure to call you right after and I'm sorry I woke you up I just really needed to hear your voice and you always give the best advice. Sweet dreams, bye Becks." He hangs up the phone feeling a hundred times better than he felt before he called her, he clicks on Bianca's name and sends her a text.

**Adam: Bianca we need to talk, meet me in the park in the morning say around ten?** He isn't expecting her to answer but to his surprise he gets a response immediately.

**Bianca: I think that's a good idea see you at ten at the bench at the center of the park.**

**Adam: Okay, see you then**

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Bianca takes a seat on the bench and looks around for any sign of Adam, two minutes later she sees him walk her way with his hands the front pocket of his hoodie. He takes a seat next to her, "hey Bee."

"Hey," she says quietly and waits for him to talk about what is on his mind and she has a fairly good idea what it is he wants to talk about.

"What we did yesterday shouldn't have happened, it was wrong and it was my fault. I just want to tell you how sorry I am, I was too aggressive and didn't give you a chance to say no." Adam looks her, "I should have just walked away and not have went back to your house."

"It's not all your fault, I could have said no at anytime and I know you would have stopped, but I didn't want to stop. So there isn't any need for you to apologize to me, we are both guilty. Owen is so good to me and he doesn't deserve to be hurt by this, so I'm asking you to not tell him or anybody." She sees him nod his head and continues, "We can never be alone together in a place where we are tempted by one another and what we did can never happen again, Owen doesn't deserve to be cheated on." Adam looks away and she can there is something else he isn't telling her and it's something he feels guilty about, "Adam, whatever it is that you need to tell me, just tell me don't hold back."

"When I tell you, you're going to hate me and not want to talk to me anymore," he gets up and starts pacing back and forth making her a little dizzy.

"Adam stop pacing and sit down and tell me," she pulls him by his arm and sits him down.

"Promise me you will let me explain everything before you say or do anything," he runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Okay, I promise to wait until you are done talking to do anything or say anything."

He takes a deep breath, _maybe I shouldn't tell her, but then again she deserves to know._ "Initially the reason why I decided to have sex with you is because I wanted revenge. Revenge against Owen because of all the things he has done to me," he chances a glance at Bianca and can see hurt written all over her face. "That is what I told myself at first but then I realized it was about something more, Bianca you have been my first everything and I guess I wanted you to be my first again. You know the first person I'm with, with this new body," he lets out a little laugh. "To me it had to be you," he shrugs his shoulder.

"That's actually kinda sweet in a way, you know you wanting me to be your first…again," she bumps his shoulder with her own. "I can't believe you were going to use me for revenge," she adds as an afterthought.

"I know I'm sorry, Drew thought it was a good idea and I was stupid to even listen to him," Adam looks around the park and just enjoys the quiet of the morning.

"You know maybe next time you shouldn't listen to Drew."

"Trust me there won't be a next time," he looks at her, "Friends?"

"Sure, but for Owen's sake we have to act normal as if nothing has happened," she doesn't like the idea of lying to Owen but this is one lie she must tell or an innocent person will be hurt.

"Okay," Adam gets up from the bench. "I better go, Drew is waiting for me."

"Let me guess, you guys are going to the gym?"

"Yup, I know it sounds weird but working out gives me energy and make me feel good," he holds open his arms for a hug and Bianca gets up and wraps her arms around him. She instinctively breathes him in, "Bee, did you just sniff me?"

She gets out the hug, "no, you're delusional."

He knows she's lying and he can't help but laugh, she hits him on his arm, "ouch, you hit hard and it's okay to smell me I know I smell good."

"You're such a dork," she pushes him away.

"Bye Bee, I'll see you around," he jogs away leaving her standing in the center of the park by herself.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Adam has been back in Toronto and has yet to hang out with any of his friends so he decides to text Clare and see if she wants to get together and catch up.

**Adam: Hey, its Adam and I just wanted to let you know I'm back in Toronto. I was thinking maybe we could hang out and you can tell me about everything that I've missed.**

**Clare: Sounds fun maybe I can invite some of our friends to my house and we can have a little party, a movie night perhaps?**

**Adam: the more friends the merrier and movie night sounds awesome. Got to go, my mom's calling me down for dinner. **

**Clare: Okay, I'll call or text you with the details but I'm thinking tomorrow night.**

**Adam: Tomorrow night will be perfect, thanks Clare.**

Adam races down stairs to dinner, he can smell his mom's food and it's making his mouth water, "Mom, your food smells delicious."

"Thank you Adam, it's your favorite, arroz con pollo." Audra sets the food on the table and Adam and Drew pile the food on their plates. "You know boys your father and I have to eat too."

"So Adam how's Bianca?" Drew asks trying to hide a smile that is forming on his face.

Adam glares at Drew, silently telling him to shut up, "Adam, please tell me you are not back together with that girl. She's nice, but she's not good enough for you. Now Becky on the other hand…"

"Mom, Bianca and I aren't back together. She has a boyfriend and I'm not interested in her that way anymore." Adam senses Drew is about to open his mouth to say something that is probably stupid so he decides to kick him under the table.

"Ouch," Drew rubs his leg and looks at Adam and mouths, "what was that for?"

"You know why," Adam mouths back still glaring at Drew.

"So I was thinking about going to a movie tomorrow, did you want to come with me?" Drew asks Adam while stuffing his face with chicken.

"Sorry bro, I have plans already."

"With Bianca or Abbey?" This time Drew can't keep in his laughter.

"Not that it's any of you information Andrew, but I'm going over to Clare's tomorrow night." Adam thinks if he should kick Drew again or not but decides not to, he'll get his revenge at a later time.

"Wow moving in on Clare, what will Eli think?" this time Adam kicks Drew as hard as he can making Drew cry out in pain.

"Please tell me you are not reverting back to your old way. What about all the things you and Becky have been working on? Are you just going to throw that all away?" Audra is looking at Adam in disbelief, they haven't even been here a week and he is looking to hook up.

"Geez, relax, Clare is setting up a welcome back movie night for me and inviting some of our friends. Thanks for having so much faith in me," he gets up from the table and makes his way to his room and gets ready for bed. He can't believe his mom thinks so little of his will power. Sure he already hooked up with Bianca, but that was different. Bianca is someone who is important to him and not just some random hookup. Now he knows he can't tell Drew about Bianca because he will gloat and tell Adam I told you so and make him feel more ashamed than he already feels about the situation.

He gets ready for bed and text Becky goodnight and he waits for her response before he closes his eyes thinking about the movie night and how fun it will be to see his old friends again.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

The next morning Clare is at the store with Alli and Jenna, she is picking up supplies for the movie night tonight. She decides to divide and conquer with getting the party supplies. "Alli you go pick out some chips and salsa, Jenna can you pick out some candy, cookies, and some popcorn, and I will pick out some beverages."

They all go their separate ways and Clare makes her way to the beverage aisle, she is looking between the Pepsi products and Coke products wondering which soda Adam prefers. She is so focused on the task that she doesn't see a certain green eyed girl heading her way.

"Hey Clare, fancy seeing you here."

Clare turns around to see who is talking to her, "oh Abbey, hey how are you?"

"I'm good, so what brings you here seriously contemplating which soda to buy?"

Clare remembers Eli telling her how Abbey and Adam used to be good friends so she decides to invite her to the movie get together, "well Adam just moved back to Toronto and we are having a welcome back movie party tonight, did you want to come? It's tonight and I remember my boyfriend Eli telling me you and Adam were friends."

"Adam's back?" _I wonder why he didn't call me, we ended our relationship on a good note._ "You know what I would love to. Here's my phone number you can text me all the details." Abbey takes out a piece of paper and writes down her number, "thanks for the invite, I'll see you guys tonight and Adam loves Mountain Dew."

"Thanks," Clare sighs in relief because she didn't know which drink she was going to choose and she could have been there for a while.

"No, problem and Clare if it's okay don't tell Adam I'm going to be there. I want it to be a surprise." Clare nods her head in agreement and Abbey takes this as her cue to leave, with one final wave she makes her way down the aisle to go look for her mom.


End file.
